Beauty and the Bat
by dragonshensi
Summary: What happens when Harley Quinn turns out to love Batman?
1. Chapter 1:Stopping By

Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 1: Stopping By

**I love the Harley Quinn/ Batman love stories on here. I realized however that there are way too few of them. So I decided to make my own Harley/Batman fanfic. I hope you like it!**

Harley Quinn was scribbling on her cell walls again. For the millionth time she wrote Harley and Mista J on the wall, it was a wonder she was able to find a space on the wall. She wrote the love saying with her red lipstick, the only thing she was able to sneak into Arkham.

Harley had her blonde hair pinned up in two ponytails. The only thing she wore was her Arkham cell suit. She felt kinda naked with her Harliquinn outfit and makeup, but at the same time she was glad she didn't have to wear all that gunk, it took too long to put on. It felt good to just walk around as herself every now and then.

Suddenly Harley heard the door to Arkham burst open, causing her to jump. The love saying she was just finishing up veered across the wall, making a red streak through some of Harley's other love writings. She growled angerily to herself and walked over to the cell bars. She watched as Batman came down the hall, dragging an unconscious Scarecrow behind him. Scarecrow had just escaped two days ago, threatening to release his fear toxin all over Gotham.

Harley never really liked Scarecrow. He creeped her out and he was always obsessed with people's fears. She didn't feel a bit sorry for him that he got caught by the big bad bat.

As Batman was passing her cell he stopped. The Dark Knight turned and gazed at her, right into her blue eyes. It also made her blush when he did this. He never so much as looked at the other inmates, but every time he came to Arkham Asylum Batman would always stop by and just stare at her. It made Harley feel special.

"So Bman, you brought Crane home did ya." Harley said, in her usual cheery tone.

"Yep. Crane will think twice before he escapes." Batman replied, in his gloomy and slightly bored tone.

"He'll probably try to escape tomorrow ya know." Harley countered.

"I know." Batman answered, and moved off with Scarecrow without another word.

Harley watched Batman until he was out of site. As soon as his big flowing cape turned a corner she raced over to her bed. She pulled the mattress down and lovingly traced her finger around the small saying inscrawled on the wood. This love writing was for her eyes only. No one else knew about it, not even her best friend, Ivy.

She said the message to herself over and over again, it tasted sweet on her lips and made her tingly all over.

"Harley loves Batman." Harley said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2:Secret Feelings

Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 2: Secret Feelings

Batman dropped Scarecrow off with the Arkham Guards. They thanked him as they put Scarecrow in cuffs and dragged him back to his cell. Without another glance back at the bad doctor Crane, Batman walked back the way he came. He passed all his enemies' cells, not even giving them a second glance, but when he came to Harley Quinn's cell, he couldn't help but stop. He gazed into her cell, watching her sleeping form on her mattress. For anyone passing by him, he had a emotionless expression, but on the inside, Bruce was a whirlwind of emotions. He felt a mix of love/hate for Harley.

At first she was just like every other crinimal to him. She would escape and Batman would track her down and take her back to the asylum. Then, somewhere along the way, he started seeing Quinn in a different light. He started noticing how truly beautiful she was. She was like a goddess. The Dark Knight also took into account that she had a wonderful personality. Harley had a cheerful attitude and the way she spoke made Bruce smile, at least on the inside. He had formed an attraction for Joker's girl.

However, he couldn't help but to feel a little hate towards the girl, and towards himself. Bruce hated himself for liking her. He was a hero, he should not have fallen for a low-life crinimal like her. Batman also hated her for the fact that Harley loved the Joker. That part wasn't hate exactly, more like jealousy. Harley Quinn loved that insane clown with every fiber of her being, and how does Joker return her feelings? He don't. He treats her like a dog. To him, Quinn was nothing more than a tool to use for his mad plans.

At the thought of thought Batman gritted his teeth together and balled up his fists in anger. She deserved better than that. No matter what she had done, Harley Quinn was still human. If she could just get over her feelings for the Joker, maybe he could step into his place. He would treat her like a queen.

With a sigh Batman relaxed, his anger seeping away and replaced by his usual gloominess. Without another glance at the beautiful sleeping woman, Batman left Arkham Asylum. Who was he kidding. Harley Quinn would never fall for her enemy. He would just have to bottle up his feelings for her.

"It's for the best." Batman said to himself, "Dating your enemies is never a good decision."


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 3: Escape

Harley woke to the sound of explosions and screams. She jumped from her bed and raced to the iron bars. Arkham doctors and guards were running and screaming, some with blood on their bodies and bullet wounds. Amidst all the chaos, Harley heard one thing that sent chills down her spine, laughter. Soon enough the Joker passed by, wielding a gun and followed by his hired help. Over the years Harley has realized that the Joker never really liked her. He was abusive, cruel, and didn't give a damn about her.

Harley had tried from then on to keep her space from the mad clown, and it worked for the most part. He barely noticed her, except when he needed her for his plans. When that would happen she had no choice, other than face his laughing gas or worse. Harley didn't really want anything to do with him at the moment, but she realized Joker was her only way out of here. Her only chance to escape and start a new life, one without the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Puddin!" Harley screamed, "Take me with you please!"

Joker's footsteps stopped, then he walked back and stood in front of her. He flashed his trademark grin. He looked her over once, as if he was wondering if she was even worthy to talk to. Oh how she despised the clown.

"What's wrong Harley? Jail not all it's cracked up to be?" Joker sneered.

"Please Mistah J. Don't leave me here." Harley said, putting on her best innocent girl face.

"I don't know Harls. Every time I bring you along it always ends up badly. It's not fun when the joke's on me!" Joker replied, twirling his gun around in a circle with his middle finger.

"I promise I won't mess things up this time! I swear!" Harley answered, praying that somewhere deep down, the Joker had a little bit of compassion. Joker stood there pondering for a minute.

"Alright you little minx. I'll let you come with me." Joker said, which made Harley squeal with excitement, "I have big plans for you my dear."

At that statement Harley's happiness died. She gazed into Joker's face and saw his eyes light up and an evil sneer cross his white face. Harley suddenly wished she had kept her big mouth shut and just stayed in Arkham. It probably would have been safer. She could have at least have tried to convince the staff that she was cured.

The clown pulled out a key from his pocket and thrust it into the lock. With a quick turn the lock turn and the door opened up. He held the door open for her and bowed like a gentleman, even though she knew better. It was too late to turn back now. She exited her cell and followed the Joker and his men out the front doors of the asylum.

"What am I going to do now? How am I going to start a new life and escape from Mistah J?" Harley thought to herself. She silently prayed that Batman would find her, he had always offered his help to her, maybe he could get her away from the murderous clown. And maybe, just maybe, Bats could help her start her life over. He might even want to share that life with her.

A smile crossed her face. A life with the Batman. That did sound exciting, though it was impossible. Batman didn't seem like the type to fall for her, even if she had secretly fallen head over heels for him. Harley was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the Joker laugh out loud, obviously happy to have escape Arkham.

"Please Batman. Find me. Help me." Harley prayed.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Truths

Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 4: Secrets and Truths

Batman was even more grumpy than usual. He always got this way when Joker escaped. It only made matters worse that Harley went with the madman. It still frustrated him that one of the few girls he liked loved his biggest archfoe.

Batman was at Arkham Asylum at the moment. He was investigating the Joker's cell, looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of the insane clown. Coming up empty, The Dark Knight decided to search Quinn's cell. As he entered her room his bad mood increased. All over the walls was Harley loves Joker's. It made him sick to his stomache or for a better word, jealous. He ignored the stuff written all over the walls and started searching her room. Bruce so far only uncovered red lipstick, a hidden candy bar, and a nail filer. He decided to pull the mattress away, in case there was something under it. What he found shocked him.

What he found first was a picture of the Joker. Only it didn't have I love you's or hearts on it. Instead the picture had the words "Monster" and "Hate" written on it. Joker's face had an x over it, and where his chest should have been were holes, obviously Harley stabbed his chest with something.

This new bit of information startled Batman. So Harley didn't really love the Joker? Or was she just mad at him for the moment? He simply growled to himself. She probably got over and is now licking his boots. Then, the next thing he discovered made him think twice about that.

Carved into the wood under the mattress was another saying. Only this one didn't have the Joker anywhere in it. Instead it said something Bruce never thought he would see: Harley loves Batman. Instantly Batman's dark mood disappeared and he smiled to himself. So Harley did like him! Maybe even loved him. He quickly took out a Baterang and carved out the saying. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked out of the cell. He had to find Joker, but more importantly, he had to find Harley Quinn.

Meanwhile:

Joker lead Harley and his goons to an abandoned warehouse near the Gotham Docks. It was a hideout that Joker used alot after escaping Arkham. Luckily, Batman had never discovered the hideout and Joker never stayed long enough for him to.

Joker paced back and forth, muttering to himself and occasionally cackling. Joker's henchmen and Harley stood off to the side, waiting for the clown to plan their next move. Finally after a couple of minutes Harley spoke up.

"So Mistah J," Harley began, " Want are we going to do now?"

Joker stopped pacing and turned to her, his trademark smile on his white-painted face. He walked over and stood in front of her, and just smiled for the longest. Harley shifted uncomfortably, not really liking how close Joker was to her.

Finally, he answered her, "Well my dear I have an ingenious plan. Instead of waiting for the Bat to go to the trouble of finding us we are going to make it easy for him and lure Batman to us."

"How are we gonna do that boss?" One of the Joker goons asked.

"Easy."Joker replied and stared at Harley,"with some bait."

"What do you mean Puddin?" Harley said, gulping and slowing backing away from the Joker. She didn't like the look he was giving her. As she took a couple of steps back he started slowly walking towards her.

"Do you think Im stupid Harls?" Joker sneered, " I know your feelings for me have changed. I don't see that stupid twinkle in your eyes when you see. I don't even see a smile anymore from you."

"That's crazy Mistah-" Harley countered but Joker continued.

"I have noticed lately that all I see from you is fear. You're afraid of me now. You no longer love me." Joker said, faking saddness, "However, whenever Batman is around I see how you act."

Harley's back hit the wall as Joker's whole attitude changed to pure rage. He looked at her with muderous eyes and that always creepy smile on his face. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and started waving it in front of her.

" I've seen the way you light up when he's around! I've seen you flirt with him like a whore! Admit it! You love the Batman!"

Harley couldn't deny it anymore. She was tired of the clown. Tired of living in fear of him. Tired of having to fake her feelings towards him and hide her true feelings for B-Man. She puffed out her chest proudly and stood up straight.

" It's true." Harley spoke confidently, " I love Batman! And I hate you Joker!"

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then Joker erupted in a fit of laughter. He clutched his sides and almost doubled over. Nervously, his henchmen also started laughing as well.

" Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." Joker said, finally ending his fit of laughing, " I just hope that Batman feels the same way. In fact, I'm counting on it!"

With a snap of his fingers Joker's men raced towards Harley. Before she could even move they had her held by the arms. One suddenly pulled out a rag, it reeked of some kind of substance. They put the rag up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. She tried to fight them but they were too strong and her vision was starting to get hazy. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Joker waving good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5:Leap of Love

Beauty and the Bat

Chapter 5: Leap of Love

Batman peered through his binoculars, looking down at Gotham from the Wayne Building, one of the highest structures in Gotham City. Joker had been on the loose now for five hours, and Batman had no clue where the clown was. More importantly, he did not know where Harley was. Although he didn't show it, inwardly, Bruce was sick with worry for her. Joker has tried to kill Harley dozens of times, so it seems highly likely that he would do it again without a thought.

"Where are you Joker?" Batman growled.

As if on cue, a huge light shone in the sky. At first the Dark Knight thought it was the Bat Signal,but instead of a bat it was a green smiley face. If that wasn't a clue as to where Joker was, Batman couldn't be called the world's greatest detective. He pulled out his grappling gun and swinging from buidling to another, made his way to the signal.

The Joker Signal was placed on an abandoned building overlooking Crime Alley. Bruce hated this place more than anywhere else in the world. This is the place where he lost everything, his childhood, his innocence, and most importantly his parents. He had a bad vibe going anywhere near this alley, like it was just waiting for him to pass through so he could join his parents. He took a deep breath and ziplined onto the building with the signal. As soon as he landed on the roof he heard clapping, followed by the Clown Prince of Crime popping out from behind the signal.

"Welcome to the show Batman!"Joker yelled, raising his hands in the air and smiling.

"What are you planning Joker?"Batman asked.

"Why do you always think the worst of me Batman?"Joker replied, making a mock sad face, "For your information I brought you the girl of your dreams."

Joker snapped his fingers and another spotlight came on on a building across from them, on the other side of Crime Alley. The spotlight gleamed on two of Joker's thugs, both wearing clown makeup and weilding machine guns. In between the criminals was Harley, tied up and gagged. She was perched on the edge of the roof, where only one gentle nudge would send her to her death.

"What are you doing Joker!Let Harley go!" Batman snarled.

"I found out my dear little Harley was basically fucking you in her mind." Joker answered, a dangerous smile coming to his lips.

"What are you talking about you physco clown?"Batman said, drawing out Joker to rant while he developed a course of action to take to save Harley.

"That bitch over there is in love with you Bat Breath."Joker replied, "and I hate to say I'm the jealous type."

"Just let her go Joker." Batman pleaded.

Joker stood there for a second, studying Batman's face, finally he said, "So I was right. Your face says it all. You love her too!"

Batman said nothing. His eyes quickly cast a glance over at the tied-up Harley, to see her reaction at what the physcopath said. She was staring at him, with tears in her eyes. However, these weren't tears of saddness, they were tears of joy.

"Well Batman, here's your chance to impress the girl and save her in the nick of time,"Joker said,"but if you do I may not be here to congradulate you."

"I'm giving you this one chance to surrender and let Harley go." Bruce stated, curling his fists into a ball, trying to supress his anger

"As tempting as that sounds Batman I think I'll have to pass. I like playing the game by my own rules." Joker sneered," I know that makes me not the best team player but oh well."

Joker looked over at his henchmen on the other rooftop and with a nod, they pushed Harley off the roof. She let out a muffled scream and she fell. Not even wasting a microsecond Bruce leaped off the roof and surged downward towards the descending Harley.

"Would you look at that boys!" Joker shouted," A leap of love! HA HA HA HA!"

"I won't lose another person I love!" Batman yelled.

Not a moment too soon Batman caught up to the falling woman. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled out his grappling hook and fired it upward. It hooked onto the edge of the roof and it stopped their fall just in time. Bruce stretched his feet and he could feel the pavement below. He thanked all the workout and hard training he had done over the years.

Bruce gently placed him and Harley on the ground. Pulling a baterang from his belt and cut away the ropes that held her and pulled the gag off her mouth. Harley sighed as she rubbed her arms where the ropes bit into her flesh.

"You're safe now Harley but I need-"Batman sentence was cut off when he felt Harley's lips crush his.

The world melted away just then. There was no Joker, no Crime Alley, no Gotham, just Batman and Harley Quinn kissing each other passionately. Bruce could feel all the barriers he had placed around his heart through the years instantly shatter. Harley was doing this to him that Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul, or any woman over the years couldn't do. Harley was making him...happy.

His happiness vanished when he heard a loud cackle from above. He had completely forgotten about the Joker. Without so much as a word the Dark Knight broke the kiss, grabbed Harley again by the waist, and grappled back up to the rooftop. There was no sign of the Joker or his men. Bruce had let them get away. However, below their feet was a message, written in green spray paint:

**"I now know you have a heart Batman and it's only a matter of time before I stab your heart and take her from you"**


	6. Chapter 6:Moving In

Chapter 6:Moving In

Harley Quinn woke with a start. She didn't know where she was. All she remember was standing on the rooftop with Batman after he had saved her from the fall, and more importantly, after their kiss. Then he had sprayed her with some gas that caused her to fall asleep. That's the last thing she remembered.

She looked around and by the looks of it she was in a cave. There was bats flying around and moss and dripping water clung to the walls. However, what really stood out was the giant computer, the array of costumes on display, and the lot with dozens of cars. Upon further gazing, she saw to the side some sort of trophy collection. There was dozens of items from Gotham's most insane and deadliest crinimals, even from the Joker himself. It was pretty obvious that she was in the Batcave.

"I'm sorry I had to use knock-out gas on you Harley,"a voice said, then Batman came out of the shadows like some dark specter. Harley would never get use to that,"I had to be careful in case of..."

"In case of what?"Harley asked.

"In case you tried to go back to Joker."Batman replied, somewhat hestiantly.

"Oh..."was all Harley replied, kinda hurt that he didn't trust her, but she really couldn't blame him. Just cause they shared a kiss doesn't mean they would be a loving and trusting couple...at least not yet.

"So why didn't you take me back to Arham?"Harley questioned.

"You're not safe there anymore Harley."Batman answered,"Joker will be out looking for you, and since he knows we both have feelings for each other he may use that against me. I cannot let you be brought to harm."

After that statement Harley could feel herself blushing. Batman just admitted he had feelings for her. Sure it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, she would rather hear those three famous words any girl would die for, but it's a start.

"So you brought me back to the legendary Batcave then huh B-man."Harley said, casting her gaze around the place.

"Indeed,"the Bat replied,"Until the Joker is behind bars you'll be staying with me."

"Well is there like a bed or a room around here or do you just sleep upside down like a vampire?"Harley joked, flashing the Dark Knight a playful grin. It was kind of a joke anyway, there are rumors in the crinimal underworld that the Batman was a vampire.

"No I sleep in beds just like everyone else."Batman laughed, which shocked Harley.

Harley had never heard the Batman laugh, and lord knows the Joker had tried countless times to make the Caped Crusader do so. He made her swell up with pride at being the one to finally make Batman smile and laugh.

"Come with me Harley. I have a bed made out over here for you." Batman said, and turned and started walking away from her. Harley wasn't really sleepy but she folllowed him anyway.

He lead to a part of the Batcave that wasn't as cold or bleak as the rest. There was a very nice bed postioned near the edge of the cave. Harley noticed that there was a camera glaring directly at the bed, guess the Batman really didn't trust her, but once again she understood.

"This is only temporary Harley."Batman stated,"Until I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"Harley asked happily, plopping down on the bed and bouncing up and down on it like a little girl.

"Until I think you are ready to move into my house with me."Batman answered, which caused Harley to grin micheviously.

"Wow Bats."Harley smiled," You're already wanting me to move in with you. You sure don't waste time with a girl huh?"

This caused Batman to smile once again at her. She loved his smile and hoped to see alot more of it in the coming days here. Batman then turned and started walking away.

"Goodnight Harley. I'll see you in the morning."Batman said.

"In all honesty Bman how can you tell if it's morning or night in this cave?"Harley asked.

"You'll live Quinn."Batman replied,she could tell he was trying to supress another round of laughter. With that Batman blended into the darkness, and Harley placed her head on the pillow. Even though she wasn't really tired, she still fell asleep within seconds. She could definitely get use to being around Batman for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7:Training

Chapter 7:Training

***Warning: Sexual scene ahead with swears***

Harley was awoken early in the morning from her somewhat peaceful slumber in the batcave. Bman had got her up for training, although she couldn't care less. However the Dark Knight said he would love to have a sparing partner so he insisted that Harley help him out. With nothing else to do she agreed.

She was treated with a fine breakfast by Batman's butler, who she found out was named Alfred. For safety reasons he didn't give her his last name, but she didn't mind. He seemed very nice and the breakfast was delicious. Alfed then lead her deeper into the batcave, where she found Batman practicing with some wooden dummies. He was tossing baterangs at them with deadly percision.

"Hope you slept well last night Harley."Batman greeted, putting his baterangs away.

"Well it sure beats the Arkham beds."Harley replied, stretching,"So what kind of training are we doing?"

"I was thinking hand-to-hand combat."Batman answered,"I figured it would be good fr the both of us."

"Ok then."Harley smirked, getting into a battle stance,"Bring it on Bman."

Harley then leaped at the Caped Crusader, delivering a side kick to his torso. Batman easily grabbed her leg and spun her around, letting go and watching her hit the ground. Harley could already tell he was going easy on her, but they sure wouldn't stop her from trying. Besides, it could be a sweet little payback from all the times he kicked her tail.

She quickly got back up and resumed delivering blows and kicks to the Dark Knight. He easily deflected them, but only rarely attacked her back. It somewhat annoyed Harley, and yet it kinda flattered her. He cares enough for her not to hurt her so much. Maybe she should tone it down a bit as well. After all, it felt more like playfulness than actual then Batman swiped her legs out from under her, causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Oh Im sorry."Batman said, giving her his hand,"Let me help you up Quinn."

She smirked and grabbed his hand. Before Batman could move she pulled him down and placed her feet on his chest, then flipping him over. He landed on the ground on his back, momentarily having the breath knocked out of him. Harley giggled and crawled towards the stunned hero.

"It's not like you to go easy Bats." Harley said, somewhat seductivily, "I may be a girl but I can take care of myself."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Batman replied, and chuckled.

Harley then decided to tease Gotham's protector. She climbed on top of him, and rubbed his crotch with her leg. Batman was shocked for a moment, then he groaned involuntarily. Harley smiled, pleased with herself that she was able to make Batman feel this way. She decided to not continue it further, at least not today. She got up off him and stood up. Batman slowly got up himself.

"You know your nothing but a tease Harley."Batman stated, somewhat sourly.

"Well Batman you have to work to get me,"Harley sneered,"I'm not that easy."

They then decided to train for a little while more, all the while teasing and flirting with one another. Harley was surprised at how much Batman was smiling and flirting. She had never seen this side of the Dark Knight before. Maybe this was a sign that they were getting closer. At least, she hoped so.

An hour later they decided to quit with the training. Harley was sweating and she asked where the shower was. Having Harley blindfolded, he lead her to the bathroom, in what she guessed was where he actually lived.

Batman took off the blindfold and revealed to Harley one of the most luxorious bathrooms she had ever saw. There was a bathtub that was big enough to be an indoor pool, and the tub was already full of hot water and bubbles. There was already a washcloth and towel set off to the side, with a fresh pair of clothes as well. Batman had told her that Alfred had gotten this prepared for her. He then left the room, but not before making sure he locked it from the outside.

"Guess it's gonna take more than a little teasing to get Bman to trust me,"Harley sighed to herself, then stripped out of her clothes.

She sighed in pleasure as her feet sunk into the warm water, followed by the rest of her body. As she sat there, just enjoying the bubbles and warmth, her mind began to wonder. She remembered the feel of Batman's crotch as her leg rubbed it. She could tell he was semi-hard then, and it aroused her. Her left hand slowly trailed down her body while the other cupped one of her breasts. Before she knew it, the image of Batman fucking her filled her mind as she fingered herself. She moaned in pleasure as she envisioned the Dark Knight's cock thrusting in and out of her.

She moaned out Batman's name as she increased her rubbing. She then started pinching her breast, making her moan even louder. She groaned one last time before she climaxed, hard. She lay there in the tub for a bit, breathing heavily. She had not pleasured herself in some time(privacy in Arkham was low.) and she felt tons better. With a huge grin on her face she started washing herself. Maybe soon she wouldn't have to masterbate, hopefully Bman could take her of her. She hummed to herself as she finished washing up, the image of her and Bats together still not out of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8:Give Me A Chance

Chapter 8: Give Me A Chance

Harley sat in her bed, humming to herself as she read some of the books Batman had gave her. He still wouldn't let her out on her own, but she could tell he was coming around. Not to mention that the both of them had been spending alot of time together. They worked out in the gym and even had dinner together every night. (even though Bats still wore his costume no matter what.)

He still didn't trust her fully, even though she had been here in the Batcave for about two weeks. She tried her best to show him that he could trust her, but she guessed years of being a criminal couldn't be erased so easily. She sighed to herself and tossed the book she had aside. Being stuck in this gloomy cave all day could get quite boring, not to mention can get you depressed.

She jumped when she heard footsteps. Harley saw Batman appear and quickly make his way toward his batmobile, parked nearby. She quickly hurried over to him.

"Where are you going Bman?"Harley asked.

"Two-Face is on the loose and he has just broke into the Gotham Armory."Batman replied as he leaped into the driver seat of the batmobile,"It shouldn't take too long. I'll be back soon."

"Wait!"Harley yelled,"Take me with you please!"

"Harley this isn't a run to the grocery store or something. This is dangerous." Batman answered,"Besides, I'm not sure you're ready to go out just yet."

"Please Batman."Harley pleaded,"I know you don't trust me just yet, but how will you ever if you don't give me a chance? Plus, it's so boring being cooped up here."

She saw Batman frown as he thought hard about it. Then, a faint smile crossed his features before quickly being replaced by his scowl. He sighed and nodded to her.

"Alright Harley."Batman said in defeat," Go get your costume and let's go."

She squealed in excitement and ran off back to her bed, where she had kept her Harliquinn outfit, along with her make-up, under it. In no time at all Harley was once again in her old costume. It felt weird to her, like she was putting on someone else's clothes. She ignored the feeling for now and hopped into the passenger seat. They quickly sped off down a dark tunnel, which opened up on a road on the outskirts of Gotham.

"How many tunnels and exits are there in the Batcave exactly?"Harley asked. She had always wondered how Batman got around so quickly.

"At least fifteen."Batman answered, "Gotham is a pretty big city and I can't waste time when it comes to crime here."

Their conversation was cut short as they arrived a couple of blocks away from the Gotham Armory. The Dark Knight silently parked the batmobile in a dark alleyway. They filed out and climbed up onto the rooftops, to get a good view of the armory. It would be foolish to just run in without so much as a plan or a layout of the area.

They noticed two armed goons standing at the entrance of the building. There was also a sniper on top of the roof, waiting for Batman more than likely. No doubt Harvey Dent and some more of his henchmen were inside. The police had not arrived yet, and more than likely, by the time they did show up, Two-Face would be long gone.

"We better hurry and stop them."Batman said,"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Dont worry Bman. I'll be fine."Harley replied.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt..."Batman said, and before Harley could reply he leaped down from the building into the darkness of the night. Harley couldn't help but blush as she jumped down and followed him.


	9. Chapter 9:Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 9:Two Sides of the Same Coin

Getting into the armory was easy enough. Both Batman and Harley grappled to the roof and quickly took down the henchmen. Using a mini-laser, Bruce cut a hole into a nearby air duct and went inside, followed closely behind by Harley. They wasted no time, fearing how many weapons Two-Face was amassing for his goons. They arrived at an air vent, and quietly opening it, leaped out of the air ducts and into the building.

"Do you always travel like that?"Harley whispered, stretching her limbs after being inside that small space.

"When it suits me."Batman answered and silently crept forward.

Harley had a hard time keeping up with the Caped Crusader, not because he was going fast, but because he could so easily immerse himself into the shadows. He was very hard to spot at times. She could barely focuse on where she was going, trying so hard to keep her eyes on her beloved Dark Knight.

They made their way deeper into the Gotham Armory, strangely without encountering a single guard. Guess Dent thought that posting henchmen just on the outside was enough. Foolish. Even Harley knew better than to be that and Harley soon heard voices, and as they neared them, they got louder and louder.

"Hurry up and get those weapons in the bags!"a voice boomed, clearly it was Two-Face,"Batman should be coming any moment now and I would like to be long gone by then!"

They rounded a corner and soon came to a huge chamber, where about twenty thugs were loading as many guns as they could carry into large duffel bags. Before the thugs or even Harley knew what was happening Batman took out the three nearest thugs, which were near the bags of weapons. That was all the time he had before both he and Harley were surrounded by the rest of Harvey's lackeys, followed by a AK-47 weilding Two Face.

"Well well Batman, gotta say you're earlier than I expected you to be." Two-Face said, pointing his gun right at the Caped Crusader,"So the rumors are true. Harley has turned goody-goody. Guess Joker was right about you and the Dark Knight being fuck buddies."

"It's not like that!" Harley yelled, although she couldn't help but feel embarassed as the thoughts invaded her mind.

"Enough Dent."Batman growled,"Just give up now before I send you and your boys to the hospital."

"Tempting, but it's not really my decision."Two-Face answered, his half-burned face showing a sneer,"but the coin's."

He then pulled out his trademarked coin, where one side was blackened. He put it in his hand and flipped it high into the air. As Harvey Dent and his croonies watched the flipping coin, Batman,with a quick nod to Harley, surged forward. Bruce quickly landed an upper cut to Two-Face, temporarily taking out the only armed enemy. Using her acrobatic skills, Harley Quinn landed a quick kick to a man's head, flipped and punched another thug in the jaw.

Batman landed blow after blow to all the surrounding thugs, and aided by Quinn, quickly took all of them out. Harley could feel herself swell up with pride. She had never felt this way before, all this time being a villian she had always felt a deep emptiness in her heart. Now that she had done actually something good for once, she felt overjoyed.

"Well done Quinn. I'm proud of you."Batman said, flashing her a brief smile.

"Awww, it was nothing."Harley answered, her cheeks burning red.

"Come on let's head back to the Batcave before Gordan and the rest of the GPD show up." Batman said and they quickly made their escape.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, two figures watched as Batman and Harley snuck into the Armory, and later out of it just as the police arrived. One had a frown upon her face, while the other one, as usual, had a sinister grin. The two people were none other than Batman's old flame Talia Al Ghul, and the Joker.

"See what did I tell ya."Joker said, pointing at the two fleeing characters,"Batman and Harls are an item now."

"I can't believe he would do this to me."Talia snarled,"It's all because of that whore."

"Looks like Bats left you to hang out to dry."Joker cackled,"but don't worry, I'm sure we will both get an invite to the wedding. Since the Dark Knight doesnt have much friends, maybe he'll make me his best man."

"Shut up clown."Talia replied, pulling out a sword and pointing it at Joker's throat.

"Easy lady!"Joker said, raising his hands into the air,"Calm down. I have a plan that will both get your man back and get me my old punching bag as well."

Talia thought for a minute before putting her sword back into its sheath,"I'm listening."

Joker simply smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Celebrating

Chapter 10:Celebrating

***warning-sex scene ahead***

After Batman and Harley had gotten back to the Batcave they celebrated their victory over Two-Face. Alfred had brought them a bottle of champagne, and although Batman wasn't the drinking type, Harley however was. With a little convincing, she already had Bats drink three glasses of the stuff, while she herself drank nearly half the bottle.

Now both of them were drunk, and very much. Both Batman and Harley were stumbling around the cave, laughing and bumping into random things. Harley had never seen the Dark Knight this loose before. It both shocked and delighted her. As she swigged the last drop from the bottle she bumped into him and they both fell to the ground, with Harley landing on top of him.

"Harley...get-get off."Batman said in a slurred tone.

Thats when Harley felt something poking the inside of her thigh. She looked down to see a huge tent in the Dark Knights pants. Harley could feel herself getting wet and she licked her lips.

"Is that a baterang in your pocket Batsy or are you just happy to see me." Harley smirked as her fingers trailed over his pants.

"Harley...you need to get off."Batman said, this time in a more commanding tone.

"You're spoiling the moment Dork Knight."Harley said, hiccuping,"I've never seen you this loose and fun. Don't go all stone cold on me now."

"I'm sorry..."Batman replied, a hint of saddness in his voice.

"Just relax Bman."Harley smiled as her slender fingers reached under the waistband of his pants," Let's get the real celebration started."

With one swift movement Harley pulled down Bruce's pants to reveal the Dark Knight's huge dick. It sprang forward and stood straight into the air. Harley smirked and slowly grabbed the base of his cock.

"Wow Batman. This is way better than anything in that utility belt of ours."Harley joked as she started pumping his shaft. Batman groaned and started to squirm a little bit.

"Harley we shouldn't. We're both drunk and we might regret this in the morning." Batman pleaded, although he made no move to stop her.

"I've thought about this alot Bats."Harley replied, increasing her pace, "and trust me, I won't be regretting anything."

Harley then lowered her head and flicked her tongue across the top of his penis, causing Batman to jerk slightly. Harley couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. It made her happy that she was the one making him feel this way. Thats when she took him in her mouth.

Having Harley's wet mouth wrapped around his dick caused a wave of pleasure surge through him. He gasped and couldn't help but place his right hand on top of her head, urging her on. Harley was happy to obilge, and took him deeper, practically deep-throating his huge cock. She hummed, causing a vibration that almost sent the Caped Crusader over the edge. Thank God for his training and stamina.

Taking his penis out of her mouth Harley said,"Come on Batman. I know you're about to blow."

She stroked his penis a few times, causing Batman to grunt and moan more and more. Finally, with one last animalistic growl, he erupted. It landed all over Harley's clothes and face. She used her tongue to lick off what was on her face.

"Yum."Harley smiled,"Salty yet sweet."

That's when the world started spinning. Harley's vision blurred and she slowly sunk to the ground. The alcohol had finally taken its toll and before she knew it she blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11:Headaches and Regrets

Chapter 11: Headaches and Regrets

Harley awoke with a searing pain. It was as if her brain was trying to break out of her skull. Luckily, the Batcave was dark as usual, so there was no lights to make it worse. As the events of last night rushed back to her, she realized that she was hungover. However, what was worse than the pain and the dizzying world around her was her actions last night. She had done...that with Bman. True she was drunk at the time, but now he probably thought she was nothing more than a whore.

A part of her wanted to do that and more with the Dark Knight, but not like that. She wanted it to be more passionate, not something two drunks do on a whim. Harley wanted something more with Batman. Now she probably ruined any chance of that.

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard footsteps heading her way. More lights came on in the batcave, blinding Harley and making the hangover even worse. As her eyes adjusted and the pain in her head subsided she saw Alfed in front of her. He was carrying a silver tray with eggs, bacon, and toast, along with what looked like tea.

"Well it seems you enjoyed yourself last night."Alfred said to her as he placed the tray beside her.

Harley wondered if he knew about her and Bman's little sex romp. She couldn't help but squirm a bit, feeling a mix between guilt and pleasure. While she wasn't particularly proud of what she did last night, she still remembered the wonderful feeling. Plus, knowing that she made Batman feel the same made it all the better.

"Next time you and Master...Batman celebrate please drink more responsibly."Alfred suggested,"Hangovers are not fun for anyone. Here this is my special tea. It works wonders on them."

Ok, so maybe the butler didn't know at least about the oral sex. She took the glass of tea from the tray and took a big gulp. The tea was nice and hot and instantly she felt her headache lessen. Pretty soon Harley had drunk the whole glass and her head was nothing more than a dull throb.

"Wow that sure hit the spot."Harley said, deciding to start on her meal,"Do you make that special tea for Bats all the time?"

"You have no idea."Alfred answered sadly, but before Harley could question him he turned and left.

She finished the rest of her meal alone and in silence. The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of grumbling and footsteps. The Dark Knight soon came into her feild of vision, holding Alfred's special hangover tea. Part of his costume was disheveled, guess he couldn't dress properly with his head split in two.

"Rough night Bman?"Harley teased, flashing him a sympathic grin.

Batman avoided looking at her and grimaced, "Yeah I suppose."

Awkward silence ensued. Clearly both of them remembered what took place last night, the alcohol hadn't been that kind enough to wipe them away. Both Harley and Bruce didn't know how to proceed, or if whatever they had, or could have, was know ruined by one night of drunken lust.

"Look Harley..."Batman started, breaking the tension,"About last night, I'm sorry. I never meant to take advantage of you like that."

"Come on now Bats."Harley replied,"Clearly it was me who took advantage of you. I feel bad now, taking away your innocence and all."

Batman smiled at her joke. It made Harley feel better, just knowing she was one of the few people graced to see the grim hero grin. However, now she felt as if this was one of the last times she would ever see it.

"Batman I hope you think don't less of me now.."Harley said,trying her best not to shed any tears as her emotions start pouring out of her,"I never would have done that if I wasn't for me being drunk. At least not that way... I wanted it to be more..."

"Passionate?Real?"Batman said, finishing her thoughts,"Harley I don't think less of you. Quite frankly I don't really regret what happened last night, but I would have preferred it if it was under different circumstances."

"Really? You don't hate me?"Harley smiled, sniffling and wiping anyway any escaping tears.

Batman smiled kindly at her and replied,"Never."

He extended his hand to Harley. She smiled up at him and took it in hers. Bats pulled her up off the bed, and hand-in-hand, made their way over to the Batmobile. Before they got Harley stopped him and straightened up his uniform.

"Can't strike fear into the hearts of criminals with your outfit like that."Harley said.

"Likewise."Batman sneered, looking her up and down. That's when Harley realized she was still in her sleepwear.

"Hold on a sec and let me change into my outfit as well."Harley said, running back to her bed and putting on her harliquinn costume.

"Need any help straightening it out?"Batman teased, smirking.

"Nice try Bman."Harley answered, giggling.


	12. Chapter 12:Through the Eyes of a Butler

Chapter 12:Through the Eyes of a Butler

It had been weeks since Harley Quinn had come to live with Batman, and over that course of time Alfred had noticed a huge change in Master Bruce. Alfred would notice that when Harley was near he would smile...actually smile. The Dark Knight's eyes would light up with a spark every time his gaze fell on the harliquinn. Alfred had not seen that spark of life in him since he was a little boy, when his parents were still young.

Although Alfred hated to admit it, cause he still didn't trust the Joker's number one fangirl(although he had guessed that his parental instincts were to blame for it, since he didn't wish to see Master Wayne hurt.), the woman was also having an effect on the old butler. The dark gloomy atmosphere was slowly giving way to a warm happy one. When that young lady was around him, he felt twenty years younger.

Alfred whistled a happy tune as he carried a tray down into the Batcave. Somehow, even this place had a new warm and homey feel to it. He guessed it was because this was where Quinn was forced to stay. It irked the butler a bit that Master Wayne was treating a woman this way, keeping her in a dark cave, but he knew he had his reasons. Harley was still a criminal, even if the girl was trying to turn over a new leaf.

He stopped when he noticed he heard the sounds of fighting. Cautiously Alfred looked around the corner to see Batgirl punching a practice dummy. He sighed in releif as he carried the tray into the batcave. One of his greatest fears was what if Gotham's criminals found out who Batman really was. He had no inclination to run into Two-Face,Riddler, or Joker while strolling around the mansion or into the batcave.

"Hello Barb-"Alfred said, but stopped when he saw the blond hair. Batgirl's hair was usually red,"Mrs. Quinzel?"

Harley jumped at the call of her name. Like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, she slowly turned towards the butler. Her cheeks were bright-red and she nervously looked away from him. Guessing from her demeanor, Alfred surmised that she was using the Batgirl costume without Batman's permission. Although he had to admit, she fit the suit quite well.

"Please Afred,"Harley said,"Don't tell Bman about this."

"Why are you in the Batgirl outfit anyway dear?"Alfred asked as he sat down the tray on a nearby table, lifting the top and revealing the girl's dinner.

"I saw it in a display down here."Harley answered, pulling the cowl back off her head," I thought since Im one of the good guys now I needed a new look and wardrobe."

'Well it looks good on you." A voice said behind Alfred. The old butler didn't even so much as flinch as Master Bruce came up and stood beside him. Over the years he had gotten use to the Dark Knight's appearing out of the shadows way. He was perhaps the only person who has ever got use to it.

"You-You really think so?"Harley said, a light smile crossing her face.

"Of course. If you wish you can wear that from now on. That costume is gathering dust in that display anyways ever since..."Batman replied, then frowned.

Harley couldn't help but look away. She knew what Joker did to the previous Batgirl. Her former boyfriend had crippled her. Now the woman was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

"I'm...I'm sorry Batman."Harley said, unable to look at him.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't you who done it anyway."The Caped Crusader said, but from what Alfred could tell Harley blamed herself.

"Harley Im going out. Penguin has broken into the Gotham muesum and I could use help from the new Batgirl."Batman said, smiling to her and motioning to the Batmobile nearby. With a squeal of joy Harley put back the cowl over the top of her head and skipped over to the vehicle. Alfred noticed Batman watching her intently, smiling before running over to the driver side of the Batmobile and hopping in.

With a loud squeal of tires the Batmoble rushed out of the cave and into the tunnel. Alfred watched it go, a huge smile crossing his features as well. It seemed like perhaps a Mrs. Wayne will soon fill the manor, even if that would be a long time from now. Trust still had to be made, and feelings would have to be shown fully. Master Bruce and Miss Quinzel had a long way to go, but they were off to a good grabbed the untouch tray of food, and walked back up to the mansion. He would have to put it in the fridge alonside Batman's many cold dinners.


	13. Chapter 13:Under the Mask

Chapter 13: Under the Mask

Over the course of a few weeks Batman and his new accomplice Batgirl(although Harley tried to get people to call her Batwoman...it didn't take) had become quite the duo. If Gotham City's criminals thought Batman was bad enough, Batgirl was just another huge list of problems to them. Not to mention another huge list of medical bills! While the duo has made the criminal underworld tense and cowering in fear, it also has worried a lot of the people up top as well, especially one Commissioner.

As the bat-signal lit up the skies above the Gotham Police Department it wasn't long before the Dark Knight himself swung onto the roof with one of his many gadgets. He was greeted by his old friend Commissioner Gordon.

"So what's the situation this time Jim?"Batman asked, never one for small talk, "Who busted out of Arkham this time?"

"No one...yet." Gordon replying, sighing loudly. Probably just as they speak one of the many nutcases were planning a break-out of the insane asylum. No matter how much they beefed up security at that place they always found a way to get out.

"Then what did you call me for?"The Dark Knight asked, losing his patience. He felt as if Jim was dancing around the point.

"It's about your new partner. Batgirl."Commissioner answered, "Or should I say Harley Quinn."

"That easy to figure out huh?" Bruce answered, although he hadn't really did a good job concealing her identity. Perhaps he was losing his edge? Was Harley to blame for it?

"Well Batman you're not the only detective around here." Jim said, cracking a weak smile, "Besides her bright blond hair is a dead giveaway."

The Caped Crusader cursed himself for such a easily-corrected mistake. He had been trying to get Harley to dye her hair, to help conceal her identity, even if all of Gotham knew she and the Batman were now working together. However, she wouldn't budge on it, and Bruce had to give in and let her keep it. He had hoped that if she perhaps dyed her hair, it would be easier for them both to have a life outside of their costumes, even if he wasn't ready to take that step yet.

"She needs to go back to Arkham Batman."Gordon simply stated, staring unblinking at the Dark Knight.

"She's changed Jim. Sending her back there could reverse her back into crime."Batman replied, although he wasn't sure that would happen...too much has happened between them for her to snap back to her criminal ways just like that.

"I know there is something going on between you two, and who knows, maybe Quinn has changed," Gordon said, shrugging, "However just letting her go and taking her under your wing is not how it works. She's still a wanted criminal and she has to account for those crimes. Maybe the court will show mercy to her if she really has changed, but you can't surpass the justice system and deal with this. It doesn't work like that."

Batman scowled. He knew what Gordon was saying was true, however, he didn't need to be lectured about it. Already the wheels in Batman's head was turning, trying to find a solution to this problem, without it ending in Harley going back to Arkham.

"Just give me time Jim. I'll think of something."Batman asked, his tone almost pleading.

"All the higher ups are uneasy about this Batman. They never liked you to begin with but now that you're working with known criminals they are very nervous." Commissioner Gordon replied, "I'll see what I can do...for old time's sake. However I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you Jim."Batman said, nodding.

"You better know what you're doing."Gordon said, turning away to shut off the bat signal, when he turned back around, the Dark Knight was gone. "God that is so annoying."

On his way back to the Batcave Bruce thought heavily upon the problems that seemed to be mounting against both him and Harley. He must be off his a-game, because he would have already solved these problems as soon as they arose. He smiled gently to himself though, cause he knew the reason why. Night and day Harley filled his thoughts. When they were together he couldn't focus on anything but her, which has caused a few close calls because he would be staring at her while they battled crime. He couldn't help it cause the batgirl suit fit Harley VERY well, showing off all of her curves and assets. It was very distracting.

As he pulled into the cave and parked the Batmobile he was greeted with a waving and always energetic Harley. He couldn't help but flash her a smile as he leaped out of the driver's seat. No matter how hard he tried to keep his trademark grimace, seeing Harley always caused him to break out of it.

"Heya Bman!"Harley said, skipping merrily over to his side. She then crossed her arms and gave him a stern look, "If you were going out you should have told me!"

"While I do appreciate your help Harley even Robin doesn't accompany me on every outing." Batman replied, chuckling softly.

"So I'm just a sidekick to you then?"Harley said, pouting a little.

"Dont try to pull that Harley."Batman answered, as both of them walked away from the vehicle, "You know you mean more to me than a sidekick."

"Then what am I to you Bats?"Harley asked, almost in a whisper. Her whole demeanor changed, from her usually bubbly self to almost frightened.

Batman stopped as he stood facing away from her. He dreaded that question, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he didn't know the outcome of what would happen if he told her. Even if Bruce knew she had changed, the citizens of Gotham were not yet willing to believe that, at least not just yet. Not only that, but he still hadn't revealed to her who he really was. Even after her becoming Batgirl, he still never let her leave the cave. He always had a nagging worry that maybe the Joker still had a hold on her, and if he revealed his identity, she could go back to him and reveal it.

When she realized that he wasn't going to answer she shouted at him, "Do not shut me out Batman! I thought that finally..."

Batman turned around to face her, "That finally what?"

Harley hesitated for a second, "That you would finally trust me enough."

Harley looked like she was on the verge of tears. Deep down Batman knew she had earned his trust five times over. She had truly changed, and despite the fact that there was a possibility she could go back to Joker, he had to risk it. He didn't want to lose her and if he always kept her at an arm's length from him, he could very well be the reason if she ever went back into her old ways.

He slowly brought his hands up to his cowl, grabbing the edges of his mask. Harley gasped, covering her hands over her mouth. She had asked him to trust her, but was he really going to reveal who he really was? She never expected this much so soon. The Dark Knight sighed to himself and closed his eyes as he quickly pulled the cowl back, showing his face to her. He slowly opened his eyes to see Harley, with huge eyes and a covered mouth, staring at him.

"You're-You're Bruce Wayne!?"Harley asked, as if not believing what she was seeing.

"Is it really that shocking?" Bruce replied, kinda regretting this already. Perhaps he went too far.

"It's just...Bruce Wayne always seemed like a jackass playboy with too much money...no offense."Harley answered, then blushed furiously as she realized what she said wasn't exactly nice.

"It's just a an act. That's not who I really am."Batman said, scowling a bit at her words.

Harley fidgeted a bit, unsure how to continue this. Batman had just revealed his secret identity after all! To her of all people! She had just asked him to trust her but it seemed he took it one step further. Now she wondered what exactly could this mean.

"Come with me."Bruce said as he made his way up the stone stairs leading above the Batcave.

Harley had always wondered what was at the top of those stairs, and many a time she had been tempted to take a peek. However, either Batman or Alfred was here or she didn't have the nerve to do it, for fear that she might anger the Bat. As they ascended the stairway it stopped at a what looked like a wooden door. It looked really out of place considering the rest of the layout was stone. He reached over and pushed in a nearby rock that was jutted out. Instantly, the wooden door slide sideways, revealing shelves of books on the other side. Harley noticed it was a bookcase. It was kinda cliché, a bookcase that hides a secret passage. He motioned for her to follow him as they went past the bookcase. She stepped through the secret entrance to the Batcave to a glorious mansion.

She looked around the place in awe, having never seen so many wonderful and well...expensive looking things. She instantly found it strange, since all of Gotham knew Bruce Wayne was practically one of the richest men in the world. How come no one like Joker, or Two-Face, and anyone else for that matter tried to rob the playboy? Well considering that he was secretly The Caped Crusader, perhaps it all worked out for the best.

As they went into the foyer of Wayne Manor they came across Alfred, who stood in shock at Batman without his cowl, followed close behind by Harley Quinn. He stood with his mouth wide open, holding a tray of goodies as the pair passed him. Harley gave a wave, snatching a cookie from the tray he was holding. With a wink to the butler, she skipped off after Batman. Alfred had to shake his head furiously as the pair turned a corner and was out of his sight. He never expected Master Wayne to reveal his true identity, at least so soon. He had to smile to himself. Guess Harley really did have a hold over him.

Harley was lead upstairs, past many rooms, most of them empty. They finally came to what she guessed was Batman's room. Instantly she started to panic and blushed brightly. Was he seriously taking her to his bed just like that!? True the Batman was always blunt and straightforward about things, but this was a whole new level of it. She paused, unsure if she was ready for this, although a part of her was excited. Sensing that Harley had stopped, Bruce looked over his shoulder at her without turning.

As if reading her thoughts Bruce calmly said, "Do not worry, I'm not taking you to my bed. No matter how...tempting that prospect sounds."

He flashed her a slight smile as he opened the door and went inside. Harley could feel her cheeks get even redder at what Bats said, but she followed him inside anyway. The inside of the room was simple enough. Just a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. She didn't really expect much, in fact she would have probably been more creeped out if the place was decked out with posters and other nick-nacks. That kinda "normal" room wouldn't really suit the Dark Knight too much.

Bruce crossed the room and pushed opened a set of glass doors, revealing a balcony. The bright full moon cast a white glow on the balcony and the Caped Crusader. Harley's eyes lit up at the scene. It looked like a scene from one of her romance novels, which she hated to admit to herself, that she had a lot of stashed away in the many hideouts belonging to Joker. Batman outstretched his hand to her, motioning for her to join him on the balcony.

Slowly she walked over to him, his hand gently wrapping around hers. She was totally taken off guard. Never before had Batman showed her this much love and affection. She gazed down at their conjoined hands, wondering if perhaps she had fallen asleep down in the Batcave and she was dreaming. She slowly looked up and saw Bruce looking at her, smiling. Although it seemed to her that his eyes seemed worried. She bet that it took a lot of guts, risk, and trust to reveal so much to her in one day.

"Listen Harley. We are going to have a hard time in the coming days. The Gotham PD knows Im working with you, and they are demanding I hand you over."Batman stated, squeezing her hand slightly.

"So I guess you have no choice but to do that huh?"Harley replied, casting her eyes downward. If there was one thing she knew, that Batman was a by-the-book kinda guy.

"No...I'm not."Batman answered, "I talked to the Commissioner and have bought us some time to come up with a plan. Sending you back to Arkham would do more harm than good."

That surprised her greatly, "Why are you doing this for me Bman? Why do all this for someone like me?"

"Because Harley, I truly believe you have changed your ways, thus there is no reason for you to be send back to that loony bin."Batman replied, "and well, I can't imagine fighting crime without my blonde-haired Batgirl by my side."

At that statement Harley smirked, taking a step closer to him, "Oh? You can't handle them by yourself huh?"

"You know very well I can." Batman said, chuckling a bit as he wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her closer, causing Harley to yelp in surprise, "However, I can no longer do this without you."

"Do what?" Harley asked, almost in a trance. She stared at him with big eyes, the pale moonlight lighting up his handsome face and dark eyes.

"Live..."Batman answered as he brought his face closer to hers, causing Harley to hold her breath.

As their lips were practically touching each others she was totally caught up in the mood, her fears gone with the cold wind of the night, she finally said what she had been feeling for a long time, "Batman...I love you."

"I love you too Harley.."Bruce whispered back as they both closed their eyes and their lips meet in a passionate embrace. They stood on that balcony, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing under the full moon, for a long time.

**Sorry for the long delay for an update. I tried to make it longer as a way to say Im sorry. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love in the Night

Chapter 14: Love in the Night

**This chapter is basically a lemon. Warning, it gets graphic and very detailed. Just a heads up.**

After what seemed like a lifetime, the two finally broke the kiss. They breathed heavily, trying to regain air in their lungs, as they stared into each other's eyes. Never before has Harley seen so much love in a man's eyes. When she was with Joker, she never saw a hint of any loving emotion from the clown. Even if he showed her affection, it was all just an act, she could tell. However, here with Batman...Bruce... she could feel his love for her, and it was real.

Harley grabbed Bruce's hand, leading him away from balcony and back inside the bedroom. She pulled him closer to the bed, trying to make her movements and walk as sexy and alluring as she could. Harley released his hand as she climbed onto the bed. She crawled around to face the Dark Knight, holding her head in her hands and her legs swaying back and forth behind her.

"Harley...are you sure about this?"Bruce asked, a puzzled look on her face.

Harley smiled, raising up and pulling off her top, her bare skin revealed to him, " I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

At that Batman smiled, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her lower-back. Harley grinned back, her lips crushing against his. She wrapped her own arms gently around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Bruce fell on top of her, pushing her into the mattress, his hands beginning to roam her body. Feeling his hands caress her body, Harley couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

His tongue suddenly surged forward, swirling with her own in an intimate dance for dominance. Harley pulled away from the heated kiss, much to the surprise and pouting Batman. Seeing his face, Harley gave him a smirk and a wink, tugging on his shirt. Bruce nodded in realization, as he helped her pull his shirt and cape off of him. They resumed their kiss, as Bruce's hands traveled downward, running a trail back and forth along her leg, before going to her inner thigh.

Harley moaned again in pleasure, his simple touch was almost enough to drive her wild. She had to fight the urge to cum right then and there. She felt his fumbling hands, tugging and trying to undo her pants. Harley decided to give the World's Greatest Detective a hand, helping him unbutton her pants. Once again the two broke their kiss, as Bruce pulled her pants down. Harley raised her hips and legs to help, and the discarded clothes were flung to the other side of the room.

It was Harley's turn to help the Batman with his pants. She raised up slightly, her hands unbuttoning his pants easily. She yanked downward on the clothes, and Bruce stepped out of them and kicked them aside. With nothing more than undergarments on, they fell backwards onto the bed once more in a passionate embrace. This time, without breaking their kiss, they removed each other's underwear. Bruce's hands fumbled with the clasp on Harley's bra, before finally cracking the code and pulling her bra away, tossing it to join the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room.

Finally, the two were naked and in bed together. Harley was ashamed to admit it to herself, but she had often masturbated at night to the thought of both of them going at it in bed. It was now becoming a reality, and her imagination couldn't even compare to the real thing. Her hands felt around his chest, feeling every muscle on his well-toned body. She let her hands travel further downward, past his stomach, to his clearly hardened member. As soon as her fingers wrapped around his thick shaft, she heard Bruce let out a groan of pure ecstasy. Harley couldn't help but grin at that, she loved that sound coming from him. She lightly started pumping his cock, her hand going up and down on his member.

Bruce started trailing kisses downward, along her lower-jaw and down her neck. His kisses stopped at her chest, just above her breasts. He started licking her tits and around her nipples, with Harley groaning in agreement to his actions. His mouth wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking lightly on it as his other hand rubbed and squeezed the other tit. As she pumped his cock, she felt her hand grow wet and sticky, obviously with precum.

Batman released Harley's nipple and rose up slightly to look her Harley in the eyes, "Harley are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Bats, I'm on your bed naked, stroking your cock while your sucking on my tits like a baby."Harley answered, giggling a bit before smiling sweetly at him, "If I haven't said no now I'm not going to later."

Batman nodded, "True enough."

Harley released Batman's cock as he placed his member at her entrance, moving it back and forth along her entrance. Bruce looked at her once again, and Harley nodded in confirmation. Bruce hugged her close as he slowly pushed forward and entered her. She winced a bit at his girth and length, but he was so tender and loving it didn't really bother her as much. He sunk into her completely, filling her up inside and stretching her. He quickly pulled out her, before sinking himself back inside her once again. Harley tried to hold in her moans, but she couldn't contain herself any longer. Pretty soon she was moaning constantly, as most in tune with Bruce's grunts. The bed rocked back and forth, scraping along the wooden floor, as Bruce's thrusts into Harley grew more and more intense. Harley wrapped her arms around the Caped Crusader's back, moaning his name and whispering "I love you" over and over again in his ear. Through gritted teeth and panting, Bruce replied "I love you too" back as well over and over again.

"Harley- I'm...I'm almost at my limit."Batman grunted as he pounded into her harder and harder.

"It's okay Bats."Harley replied, her mind completely overtaken by pleasure and lust. Her legs wrapped around his lower-back and locked them around him, "You can cum inside me."

At that Bruce's eyes grew wide, "But Harley! I don't have protection and what if you get..."

Harley cut off his protests with a deep kiss, his eyes closing as he kissed back. She broke off the kiss and gently cupped his cheek, "It's fine Bruce. I want this..."

Bruce wanted to protest more, but he was nearing his climax, so all complaints were overtaken by a moan. They kissed each other roughly and Batman pounded into with everything he had. Their moans and pants grew louder and louder, and by the sounds the bed was making it was probably about to give way soon. Harley let out a scream as she climaxed hard, hugging him tightly against her.

As she climaxed, Bruce felt her tighten around his member. It was almost as if she didn't want to release him. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he immediately came hard inside her. He froze in place as he shot load after load deep into her womb. When he was finally finished, Bruce pulled the covers over their naked bodies. They laid there for awhile, trying to catch their breath and wrapped in each other's arms.

Finally, Bruce spoke up, "Harley you do know I came inside you right? Why did you let me do that?"

At that Harley blushed deeply, burying her face in his chest, " It was the heat of the moment. I'm sorry Bats."

Bruce chuckled softly, hugging her close. She was just too cute, " What's gonna happen if you get pregnant?"

For awhile, Harley didn't say anything. Almost in a whisper, she replied, " Would it be so bad if I was?"

Batman thought for a little bit, then he answered her, "I'm not sure how to answer that honestly Harley. It's bad enough a lot of my enemies know we are a team and a couple. If we have a child Harley, they would go after him as well."

"Or her."Harley said, her thoughts filled with the image of children running around the mansion, and a very stressed out, albeit happy, Alfred. The idea made her smile wide.

"That's not the point Harley."Batman replied, then snapped his fingers in front of Harley's face when she didn't reply, "Harley. Harley!"

Harley was shaken out of her thoughts, then blushed once more, "Sorry I was uhm...daydreaming."

"Listen Harley I love you."Bruce said, running a hand through her long blonde hair, "but we already have enough problems as it is. Not only do we have to keep Gotham safe, we also have to find a way to keep you from going back to Arkham."

"So...you don't want kids?"Harley asked, twiddling her thumbs and looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

At that Bruce sighed. It seemed she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, "It's not that Harley, I just don't want to lose you. I need to keep you safe and out of the insane asylum first Harley. Then we'll talk about kids, or at least marriage."

At that Harley's eyes went huge with the thought of a wedding with the Dark Knight. Where would they have it? Would Red be allowed to be her Maid of Honor? Harley smiled to herself as the thoughts roamed through her mind.

"Harley I love you."Batman said, kissing her forehead, "but we need to plan this carefully and give it some thought about our lives together."

"Geesh Bats. Quite the romantic aren't ya?"Harley said, pouting a bit. She knew he was right, but still.

"Quit pouting Harls. I'm not totally against the whole married with children idea."Bruce replied, smiling down at her and winking, "Although it's tough to imagine the Caped Crusader striking terror in the hearts of Gotham's criminals with a set of kids holding onto my cape."

Instantly Harley laughed out loud. The thought was too hilarious yet somehow cute and sweet. Throwing a baterang with one hand at a robber while cradling a baby in the other. Letting kids out at school in the batmobile, kissing the kids goodbye while Harley handed them lunches. The more she thought about it, the more she loved it.

"Well the minute we figure out how we are keeping me out of Arkham and by your side, we are going to have a long talk about our future mister."Harley ordered playfully, lightly tapping his nose. Bruce laughed as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's a deal Harley." Bruce answered, and yawned loudly. The two snuggled close together as they closed their eyes and feel asleep. Never before had the two slept so soundly and pleasant dreams.


	15. Chapter 15: The Morning After

Chapter 15: The Morning After

Harley awoke with the sun beaming down on her from the nearby window. She groaned a little bit, blinking her eyes open a couple of times before shielding them from the sun's rays. She rose up on the bed, pulling the sheet with her to cover the top half of her body. It was then that she realized Bruce was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have gotten up earlier."Harley said to herself, flinging off the covers and swinging her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor, "Geez, he could have at least woke me up. Fucking then leaving early the next morning doesn't help a gal's self-esteem much."

She noticed on the nearby chair was a fresh set of clothes for her. She smiled a little bit to herself. At least he was somewhat thoughtful. She walked over to the folded set of clothes, putting on the shorts that barely left anything to the imagination. She frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that the shorts made her butt look big.

"Is this his idea of a joke?"Harley asked, staring intently at her reflection.

"I think it's kinda sexy."a voice said, causing Harley to jump a bit. She turned around to see Bruce standing in the doorway. He wore a big grin on his face and was carrying a tray of food. A plate containing pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a cup of orange juice and a rose as well was on the tray, "I was hoping you would still be asleep so I could have surprised you with some breakfast in bed."

"Oh?"Harley said, raising an eyebrow and grinning, "Well Bruce I take back what I said last night. You are quite the romantic!"

She skipped happily over to him and gently took the tray from his grasp, placing it on the dresser beside her. Harley then turned back to the Dark Knight and raising on her tip-toes, planted a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled softly at her and kissed her cheek in response.

"By the way Harley, I may not have gotten to surprise you but you sure did surprise me when I opened that door." Bruce said, smirking slightly.

Harley frowned playfully, "What do you mean? Is it about me wearing those so-called shorts you had out for me?"

Bruce laughed before replying, "Well that and the fact that you are topless. Quite a wonderful sight in the morning I must say."

That's when Harley's eyes grew wide and she gazed down at herself. She shrieked and covered her breasts as she made a dash for the remaining clothes placed on the chair. She had been so distracted by the shorts and Bruce that she had completely forgotten about getting the shirt on as well. As she grabbed the shirt and held it up over her she heard Batman laughing loudly at her. She blushed furiously in embarrassment and walked back over to him, trying to shove him out of the room.

"Out Bats! Let me get fully clothed now!" Harley said, pushing against his back as Bruce, a little resistant, was shoved out the door.

"Oh come now Harley I have already seen everything anyway!" Bruce protested, smiling his perfect smile back at her.

Harley glared at him as she slammed the door in his face, she wasn't really mad at him, she was just embarrassed, she shouted at the door,"Who would have thought the Batman was such a pervert!"

She quickly pulled the shirt over her body, and noticed that it was clearly too big for her. Must have been one of Bruce's shirts. Guess he wouldn't really have any clothes for girls stashed away in the mansion, considering it was just him and Alfred. Harley walked over to the dresser and grabbed the tray of food, carrying it over to the bed and sitting down. She was about to begin eating when a knock came from outside the room.

"Harley can I come in now?" Bruce asked from the outside.

Harley grumbled a bit before replying, "Yes, I'm dressed now."

The door opened as Batman came back into the room, the huge grin was gone from his face but Harley could tell he wanted to smile so bad. He closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed, sitting down beside her.

"You're not mad are you? I was just kidding about the shorts and all. You don't have to wear them." Bruce said, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing lightly.

Harley sighed, giving in, since she wasn't mad in the first place, "I'm not mad Bruce relax. I can probably never get mad at you."

"Give it time. As a man I'm likely going to do something in the future to piss you off." Bruce replied, winking at her and causing Harley to giggle. She picked up a strip of bacon and began nibbling on it.

"So did you actually cook me breakfast?" Harley asked as she finished the bacon and was eying the stack of pancakes.

"Well...kinda."Bruce said, averting his eyes from her.

"Kinda?" Harley questioned, as she took a drink of the orange juice.

"Well I tried making the food, nearly burnt down the entire kitchen. I at least poured the orange juice though." Batman answered, frowning slightly, which it was now Harley's turn to laugh loudly.

"So there is something the great Batman cannot do huh?" Harley teased, before planting another kiss on his cheek, "Well it was a lovely gesture anyway and you poured the oj so well! I gotta thank Alfred as well."

"You done teasing now dear?" Bruce said sarcastically, which earned him a playful slap on his shoulder, "Cause if you are you can finish your breakfast and get ready, cause I'm taking you out."

"Out? You mean outside?" Harley asked, shocked.

"Yes. I thought I could take you shopping. You know, get you some decent clothes and all. Unless you want to just wear what you have on all the time, not that I would complain." Bruce replied, wiggling his eyebrows and flashing her a goofy grin.

Harley giggled then rolled her eyes at him, "Nice try you pervy Bats. I can't walk around in this all the time. Might give Alfred a heart attack if I did."

Bruce nodded before raising up from the bed and making his way back to the door, "Well you go ahead and finish eating Harley. I'll try to find something that you can wear today."

"But Bruce, I can't just stroll down the street anyway," Harley interjected, "They'll arrest me on the spot."

"Don't worry. I have an idea, besides, it's not fair to keep you cooped up in here during the day anyway."Bruce answered, opening the door and taking a step out, "Just leave everything to me ok?"

With that he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Harley squealed to herself in delight as she quickly devoured the rest of the food, almost eating the rose by mistake. Sure she was worried that someone would recognize her and take her away, but she was mostly excited because she would finally be leaving the house, to go shopping no less! Not to mention she was going out on the town with Bruce, so technically it was a date as well!

Harley blushed as the idea of walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand with Bruce filled her thoughts. She then grinned wickedly as the idea of a Bruce struggling with shopping bags as she skipped on ahead to the next store invaded her thoughts. That would definitely be a way for her to get back at him. Harley chewed happily on a bite of syrupy pancake goodness, swinging her legs back and forth on the edge of the bed, as thoughts of how wonderful today was going to be filled her head.


	16. Chapter 16: Day on the Town

Chapter 15: Day on the Town

**Apologies for it taking so long. I have been having difficulty trying to find a way to continue this. Or at least try to get the story to where I plan on it going. **

"Geez Bruce, do I really have to wear a wig? It's so frickin itchy!" Harley growled, scratching her head like she had fleas, which caused Bruce to chuckle.

"Well I said we could dye it but you refused. And until we get this whole situation with you solved, the wig stays on that pretty little head of yours while in public." Bruce replied, patting her head.

"Like I would dye my blonde hair! It's a classic trademark of mine!" Harley said, trying to ignore the wig. She was wearing a long black wig on top of her head, to cover her her easily identifiable blonde hair. She had to admit it looked pretty good on her, but she liked her true hair color better.

"Well it's not all bad. At least I got a bunch of new clothes!" Harley squealed in delight as she opened the limo door to toss in some of her bags. There was a mountain of shopping bags, so many in fact that it almost filled the car to the brim.

" I think a bunch is the understatement of the century." Bruce groaned a bit.

"Aw shut it! You're like the richest guy on the planet. There is probably more money in the couch cushions in your mansion than the money I have spent on my new things." Harley replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"True enough." Bruce laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Harley grinned at him, blushing a bit a the kiss, she turned her head and whispered seductively into his ear, "By the way Bman. I also bought some clothes you may enjoy me wearing tonight."

"Is that so?" Bruce asked, cocking an eyebrow, "I can't wait then to see."

Harley giggled as she returned the kiss to his own cheek, "Well you will have to wait a little longer. I'm in no mood to return home just yet."

She broke away from Bruce's embrace as she closed the limo door and started skipping away down the street. Bruce simply sighed as he followed her into yet another shop. He was surprised at how great today was going. No one seemed to recognize Harley and even more shocking was the fact that he wasn't being hounded by the paparazzi as he usually was anytime he stepped out of his house. There were a few people taking a picture here and there, but mostly the pair was left alone. Guess the tabloids were finally get tired of the Playboy and his ways.

It took another hour of mindless shopping and dragging a tired and overloaded with shopping bags Bruce before Harley finally had enough. Basically she had bought enough to last the next few years, but if any of his past flings revealed to him, she would be shopping again pretty soon. Not that he minded too much, but his arms hurt worse than any fight he had ever been in. Maybe he should train with shopping bags.

As the couple piled into the crammed limousine, Harley was forced to sit in Bruce's lap. Neither of them complained however, and would have probably done so anyway. Being in such a position, it was only natural for the two to get more intimate. Harley smiled brightly at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and bent down and gently kissed the Bruce on the lips. Bruce couldn't help but smirk as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The kissing was starting to get more heated and Harley felt as if the temperature in the limo was rising, or maybe it was her own body. Either way, she reluctantly had to pull away.

"Bruce sweetie." Harley said, putting a hand gently on his chest, " We better slow down. For one thing Alfred might be watching us in the rear-view mirror and two: it's way too cramp in here for any of the stuff you're wanting to do. Don't deny it Bats! I know where those hands are going!"

Bruce simply smiled as he removed his hands from her lower back, " You caught me."

"Darn right I did!" Harley snapped playfully, before laying her head on his shoulder, "Thank you so much for this by the way Bruce. I haven't had this much fun in ages. Not since Red took me out for some fun last year."

At that Bruce frowned, "Oh I remember that night very well. You two robbed a jewelery store, broke into the Gotham Zoo and rode an elephant through the streets, and "liberated" all the captured plants from all the florist shops."

Harley giggled a bit before replying, "Sorry Bats. What can I say? Red didn't want to go shopping and that was the only other thing we could come up with."

"Yeah..."Bruce stated, "Let's just make sure that doesn't happen again. I've grown a hatred for elephants since that day."

"So no trips to the zoo for a date?" Harley asked, looking up at him and pouting.

"As long as we skip the elephant enclosure."Bruce answered, smiling.

"Good consider that the next date event!" Harley said, jumping up and down on Bruce's lap.

"Calm down now Harley. We haven't even finished this date yet." Bruce said, chuckling as the limo pulled to a stop. Bruce opened the door and Bruce and Harley piled out of the vehicle. They came to one of Gotham's fanciest restaurants, where the two had a wonderful dinner.

The dinner was wonderful and afterward they decided to call it day. As they pulled up to the mansion, Bruce was lucky this time that both Harley and Alfred helped him bring in the many shopping bags. As soon as the trio entered the mansion, Bruce knew something was off. He scanned the foyer, and could see the something in the shadows moving.

Suddenly the door behind the slammed shut, and the three of them turned around to see two men, dressed in black ninja-like suits, blocking the door. Batman frown and dropped the bags, pulling both Alfred and Harley closer to him. He recognized these men, or at least their outfits. They were Ras Al Ghul's legion. Bruce and the others were blinded when all the lights came on. The three hissed in pain at the sudden blinding light. As Bruce's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that dozens of Ras's men encircled them. They were vastly outnumbered, so much so, that Bruce doubted he could take them all on. Ras's goons parted as two figures walked towards them. Seeing them caused Bruce to pale.

"Hello there my love." Talia greeted, although the greeting felt anything but heartwarming.

"Well well well. You went shopping did ya?" Joker said, cackling, " Did ya buy me anything? I'm in desperate need of new socks!"


	17. Chapter 17:The Fight in the Mansion

Chapter 17: The Fight in the Mansion

"My my my!" Joker said, giggling like a schoolgirl as he paced back and forth in front of the trio, "Who would have thought that the Batman was really Bruce Wayne! Gotham's richest man-whore! Then again, it does make sense. Only you could afford all those fancy gadgets that the Bat has. Kinda kicking myself for not thinking of it sooner."

"Talia what on earth are you doing here!? And with this clown no less!" Bruce asked coldly, ignoring the Joker completely as he turned to his once-upon-time lover.

"Believe me darling. I wouldn't have in a million years, in fact, I was wanting to kill him." Talia replied, which caused Joker to fake pout, "Until he told me about you and his ex-punching bag hooking up. I gotta say Bruce, I'm surprised you would lower yourself so much."

At that statement Harley was enraged. She could feel her blood boiling as she stared daggers into this Talia girl, and was wishing she had real daggers in her hands. She was about to give the bitch a piece of her mind when Bruce stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the woman.

"Don't you dare talk about like that." Bruce said, unnervingly calm, " She is a wonderful woman who I love very much. She has changed her ways and not only that, but has changed me as well. Now I'm only going to ask this once: Get out of my house and take the Joker with you."

"Tsk tsk tsk."Joker stated, shaking his head, "Come on Bruce. You should treat your guests better than that. Can we at least stay for tea?"

"We're not leaving Bruce. Not without her."Talia answered, pointing her chin to Harley behind him.

"Wrong answer Talia." Bruce replied, grabbing both Alfred and Harley.

The minute the trio moved Talia's men sprung into action, descending upon them. Bruce dragged the pair to the side of the wall, quickly reaching under a nearby table and pressing a button. The wall in front of them opened backwards, revealing a staircase going down into nothing but darkness, well as far as they could tell. Bruce pushed the two into the staircase in front of him and came in behind them just as the wall closed back up. He reached up on either side of the wall and broke the mechanisms of the wall, making sure Talia's men couldn't follow them...at least for now.

"Master Wayne what are we going to do?" Alfred asked, strangely calm. It kinda freaked Harley out at how much he acted like how Bruce acts as Batman. Always calm, even if he's in a fight with one of the many people out for his cowl.

"Down to the Batcave. We need to suit up and push these people out of the mansion." Bruce answered as they ran down the steps. They could already hear the screeches and fluttering of the many bats down below in the Batcave.

"That's not what I mean sir. They pretty much know who you really are now. Even that awful Joker fellow." Alfred said as they came to the bottom of the staircase and into the cave. Instantly the lights came on, causing the bats to go berserk and fly around. This still spooked Harley a bit, but she was slowly getting use to the gloomy side of things here.

"We will worry about that later. We have bigger problems. Like surviving this."Bruce retorted as he raced over to the glass display containing his batsuit. Harley followed suit and ran over to the Batgirl display. Quick as lightning, like they had done so many times before, they have their costumes on and their weapons in a matter of seconds.

It seems like they were ready for battle just in time, because suddenly a loud explosion rang out. Talia,her men, and the Joker must have broken through the wall. They could already hear the sounds of dozens of footsteps as they rushed down the staircase. As soon as the first couple of men exited the stairway, Batman threw five baterangs in less than five seconds, each one hitting a target in the head. Five of Talia's goons went down, but were instantly replaced as more and more of them exited the stairway.

As the assassins swarmed the Batcave and circled around the trio, the success of them all coming out of the fight alive was growing slimmer. Batman fended off his attackers using his martial arts, Harley using her metal staff, and Alfred surprisingly using a silver platter used for carrying food. However, not even Batman could hold so many goons at one time. And these were not just your run of the mill goons either, but highly-trained killers. Even with his two allies Batman knew this battle wouldn't end in their favor, but he had no plan to escape, at least not a plan that involved all three of them escaping.

"You might as well just hand her over love."Talia said cooly as she slowly exited the stairway, with Joker close behind, "If you do you and your butler won't be harmed...and perhaps we can be together again."

"Not a chance Talia."Batman answered, punching a nearby assassin that got too close.

"Either way I don't care if you two makeup or not."Joker inputted, grinning, "As long as I get back what's mine."

"I don't belong to you Joker!"Harley spat, smashing her staff against the skull of a goon.

"You sure? I thought I wrote Property of Joker somewhere on your-"Joker continued, but was cut off by Harley.

"Shutup!"Harley growled, "I'm so sick of your awful sense of humor!"

"Should I go back to knock-knock jokes then?"Joker asked, but never received an answer because the three were too busy trying to push away the horde of asssassins, closing in more and more on them, until finally Batman, Harley, and Alfred were back to back. They were completely surrounded.

"What are we going to do now Master Wayne?"Alfred asked, using the platter as a shield as a throwing knife bounced off the serving tray.

"You are outnumbered Brucie-Boy. Better give it up!" Joker commanded, cackling madly.

"I won't be outnumbered for long."the Dark Knight replied, smirking slightly.

"What do you-"Talia was about to asked, but got the answer to her own question as a motorcycle surged into the Batcave from a nearby tunnel.

The driver of the motorcycle leaped from it as it still continued to go. The bike surged forward, forcing some of Talia's men to jump out of way while others weren't so lucky. The driver landed gracefully on his feet and pulled off his helmet to reveal none other than Nightwing. He gave a cocky grin, surveying the cave around him.

"Seems you're in a bit of trouble boss." Nightwing said, pulling out his nunchucks.

"Just a bit. Glad you could make it." Batman said, turning his attention back to their enemies as Nightwingran up beside him and the others.

"The others should be here soon. I was lucky enough to be in the area when you sent out the S.O.S." Nightwing said.

"Wait when on earth did you call in the calvery?"Harley asked, puzzled. Batman reached into his belt and pulled out a small remote control, with a bright light in the center blinking.

"As soon as we entered the mansion. I never leave home without it. Just in case." Batman answered, winking to her.

"I use to think you were a little too paranoid sir."Alfred inputed, in his calm British tone, "but now I overjoyed that you are."

"Enough talk!"Batman yelled, pulling out brass knuckles from his belt and putting them on his fists, "It's time to clear out this cave!"


	18. Chapter 18:Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 18: Unexpected Surprise

The battle was beginning to turn in their favor, especially with the help of Nightwing. Batman and his allies had managed to push back against Talia and Joker's forces. Some were already retreating back up the staircase and out of the Batcave, bruised and defeated. Batman was squaring off against Talia now, as Nightwing dealt with the Joker.

"Give it up Talia. You're losing this fight and you know it." Bruce said as he blocked a kick to his head with his arm. He quickly grabbed her leg and spun her around, then released her. Talia soared through the air and slammed into the nearby cave wall. All it did to her though was knock the air out of her. Talia quickly recovered and stood ready for another go.

"You betrayed me my love. You broke my heart. Now it's only fair I break yours."Talia replied coldly, her eyes dead and emotionless.

Batman was expecting her to attack, instead all Talia did was smile sinisterly. That smile made Bruce feel uneasy. Talia pulled out a ball from her pocket, and what was left of her minions followed suit. They flung the balls onto the floor and an explosion of smoke filled the cave. The Dark Knight quickly covered his mouth with his cape as his vision was obstructed and the coughs of his allies filled the Batcave.

The smoke soon dissipated, revealing a cave empty of enemies. Batman frowned to himself, angered that Talia and Joker got away. He was about to go after them, but decided against it. He knew they were long gone by now and it would take awhile to determine where they went. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about. Joker knew his identity, knew where the cave was, and knowing the clown, he was going to tell the world on some grand stage.

"Will they come back?"Dick asked as he walked up beside Bruce.

"Count on it." Bruce responded as he turned on his heel and surveyed the cave. He would definitely need to upgrade the mansion and cave's security, not that it would do much good when the whole world knows the secret identity of the Batman. Every villain in the world, and probably off-world, will be after his cowl. As Bruce stood there, wondering how to combat this inevitable outcome, Alfred walked up to him, a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter Alfred?"Batman asked.

"Sir I can't find Miss Quinzel." Alfred answered, a look of panic on his face that was instantly matched by Bruce's face.

"Harley! Harley!"Bruce shouted, his voice echoing in the Batcave, "They took her! Harley!"

How could Bruce not have noticed sooner that Harley was gone! This must have been their plan all along. Joker wanted his toy back, and Talia wanted her out of the way. Looks like they got what they wanted...for now. Batman quickly strode over to the Batcomputer and furiously began typing into it. He would get Harley back, and he must do it as quickly as possible. No telling what was happening to her even now.

Harley awoke with a pounding headache. She moaned as her eyes slowly opened, blurry and unfocused. She clutched her aching head in her left hand, staring into the blurry nothingness. Finally, her vision started to clear up and from the looks of the ceiling she supposed she was on the floor of the Batcave, since it looked very similar. One of the assassins must have gotten in a lucky shot when they dropped those smoke pellets, then dashed away like the coward they were.

Slowly, Harley rose up into a sitting position, her head still throbbing but the pain was receding. As she looked around at her surroundings, that's when she realized she was not in the Batcave. After all, Harley was sure the Batcave didn't have a dungeon, which is what the place she was in looked like.

She was in a small square room, the walls and floor made of gray brick stone. Chains hung from the rafters above and she could still the faint scent of blood, which to her horror, meant that this room had a previous occupant. On the other side of the room was a steel door, where she could hear garbled conversations on the other side. She tried to move closer to hear whatever the people on the other side were saying, but as she jerked forward she was stopped dead in her tracks by iron clasps and chains on her wrists and ankles. The chains were embedded in the wall behind her and Harley doubted she had the strength to break free.

An idea struck her as she looked down at her waist, hoping to spot her own trusty utility belt. However, the belt was gone. Harley guessed that the League of Assassins had dealt with Batman enough to know that if they ever captured him, the first thing to get rid of was the belt. Come on Harley think! This is the exact situation Bruce trained you for! As she was contemplating how to escape that's when the steel door on the other side of the room opened inward, revealing a smug-looking Talia in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."Talia said as she strode into the room, "I was beginning to think my men had hit your pretty little head too hard. I suppose they thought you were tougher than you actually are."

Harley let that comment go, since she knew she wasn't really in a position to retort, "What do you want Talia?"

"A little girl time of course. Although I doubt you enjoy the same things I like."Talia answered, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah I don't much care for stalking ex-boyfriends like you."Harley quipped, which caused Talia's smug smile to twitch. Harley was guessing that comment just about made her loose her cold girl persona.

"No you blonde little bimbo. I enjoy torturing then eventually killing anyone who stands in my way and the way of my plans."Talia spat, venom in her voice.

"Couldn't you just enjoy going shoe shopping like most normal girls?"Harley asked, looking up at Talia's towering figure before her with a smirk. That smirk was quickly taken off her face with a hard smack from the back of Talia's hand. Harley yelped in pain, her cheek stinging furiously and she was sure that it was going to leave a bruise.

"Oh my dear Harley Quinn, I'm going to enjoy torturing you."Talia said as she patted Harley's wounded cheek, "I would kill you but I did make a deal with that clown. So after I'm done playing with you, he'll get his turn. He may kill you, or he may keep you as his plaything again. Who knows? I do hope for the first option though."

Their little chat was interrupted when one of Talia's assassin thugs walked into the cell, bowing slightly to his master. Talia barely registered his existence but turned a bit to look at him. He silently held a sheet of paper up to her, as if presenting her with some holy relic. She took the sheet and waved her hand in a shooing motion. The assassin bowed once more and then quickly left the room. Talia scanned the paper quickly, which something on the sheet must have surprised her, cause her eyes bulged. She glanced up from the paper at Harley and instantly regained her cool demeanor.

"Well these results are interesting."Talia stated, with what appeared to be a hint of jealousy in her tone for some reason, "While you were out like a light, I had my father's top physician run some tests on you. I like for my prisoners to be healthy after all before I torture them. Don't want them dying too soon after all. Funny thing though, this showed up in the medical results."

Talia shoved the sheet towards her, the paper slowly falling to the ground in front of Harley in a slow descending dance left to right. The sheet finally landed in front of Harley and her chains on her wrists rattled as she picked it up and read it. Everything seem normal according to the medical records, except however, when she got to the final test they ran on her. She wasn't even sure why they would run such a test, guess assassins like to be thorough. The results of the test caused her whole body to shake in fear, the paper trembling in her hands.

"No...no this can't be...I'm...I'm pregnant..."Harley said, almost in a whisper. She tried to hold back her sobs but couldn't.


End file.
